


Magical

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was surprised when she saw the book in the Doctor’s hand. Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, wizard. 
> 
> While it is absolutely not necessary to have read my Tentoo x Rose fic Still Us, I did refer to the Doctor reading Harry Potter to Rose. This is the beginning of that.

Rose was surprised when she saw the book in the Doctor’s hand. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone._ “Isn’t that a kid’s book?” 

“Rose Tyler, I’m shocked at you! You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. This series has it all. Wizards, mystery, heroics. Day-saving gingers.” 

“I’m just used to you reading Dickens or Shakespeare is all.” 

“Welllll… J.K. Rowling belongs right up there! Fancy me reading it out loud?”

He looked so earnest and she easily agreed – she’d listen to the phone book if he read it. Within hours, her head against his shoulder, she became a fan.


End file.
